2398 Colonial Civil War
The 2398 Colonial Civil War is a turning point event that happened in Reach. The Civil War is a response on the uneasy alliance of the Strategic Planetary Forces ( SPS ) and the Brotherhood of Nod. Kane appeared in with the Tacitus. In exchange for permanent control on the Western Colonies and permanent peace. The SPS Government Relucantly agreed. But this sparked into the damage and internal affairs of the foreign public. It is one of the key events in SPS 5. Responsible for the reinforcing of Reach's Orbital Defenses. The Peace Vote gained 53.1% and overpowered the War Vote. In surprise, Superior S.Spire voted for War against Nod while ONI Director Lyla voted for the Peace Vote. This led to the Third Postwar of Humanity when it started on 2401 and ended in SPS Decisive Victory in 2423. Information Twenty-Six years after the devastating Covenant War. Humanity was rebuilt once again and reterraformed it's lost worlds from the Covenant. However the SPS had been damaged from both inside and out. With the government was crippled and took 16 years for the military for form a military council constitutionary. The Office of Naval Intelligence in the 2377 Postwars allowed the Sangheilis to earn leadership as part of the SPS-Sangheilos Treaty. Raaks'Vadam became the head of the SPS Council Party from 2375 to 2385. Where his ten years term led the SPS to create a more advanced republic system and military superiority. Raaks' was assassinated on the Peace Treaty Conference of the SPS-Sentinels on 2387. Resulting the resumed SPS-Sentinels War for 396 Years of passed. In 2389, the SPS Eastern Colonies gained better wealth under the leadership of Logan Archibald. Where he proposed the Fleet to stay stationary and assist Civilian Freighters of their economy loadings and unload. Resulting the Picar Act of War against the SPS Loyalists of General Sa'had and Admiral Keyes. Both traitors were killed. At the cost of 30,000 civilian lives onboard the Starliner Picor. Nod became public once more in 2397 and entered Reach with Yellow Flags. Considering a peace treaty meeting with the officials and Kane promising no suicide bombers or tricks during the meeting. In 2398, the Great Alliance Treaty Meeting was headed in the Government Seat Building of Reach at Mobius. With Kane and SPS Supreme Commander Barclay to propose the permanent peace treaty of both factions. There are a few deals made by both factions that were needed to be considered in order to stabilize peace and integrity of both factions. *Nod will have the Western Colony Systems to agree with the Permanent Peace Treaty of the Act of 2398. Thus, resource sharing of factions and foreign aid supplies maxed to 25% in an effort to help the poor colonies of the Western Colony Systems. *Foreign aid will be only allowed by Nod Security Forces and shall have the rights to expand 20% of their territories on their sector. *SPS has the rights to declare war if Nod ever attacks either one of it's Colonies or did not respond correctly when passing through it's allied territory. Deals were met and agreed on by both sides. There were no bombing or attacks during the meeting. But almost 3 million protestors gathered on the Elune Memorial Statue Park. The Sentinels were the ones who were responsible to organize the Civil War that sparked on Reach. Effect The Peace Treaty starts it's effect after the meeting in August 2398. However, many did not wanted this to be progressed and passed by congress and constitutional government parties. Because of the trust they put on Nod were much more down than of their other factions. Plus, they did not agree to the resolution of both parties. Because the SPS may have to break down if it ever allies alot longer with Nod. Additionaly, In 2407. Colony Trytix was under attack by the Sentinels. With Civilians assisting the terrorist faction against the SPS Trytix Colonial Guards. With casualties massing up to 880,000 and blaming the SPS for having an alliance with Nod. The ties of both factions were strained due to the SPS Government Parties unable to control the situation. This led to the recommissioning of the Colonial Security and Sector Control of the Government of the Colonies ( CSSCGS ) from it's previous decommission on 2317. Later, the CSSCGS was renamed as Universal Security Measurement and Protection of Sectors Forces ( USMPSF ). Which the USMPSF forces were deployed in action and gave more than one piece of technology to protect Government memebers or HVTS on hotzones or Colonies that were already under attack. Economy Power of the SPS increased in 2409. Resulting the Next Evolution step for the SPARTAN Commandos to the Fourth Generation. With new armor and weaponry equipment provided by Amaria Industries and Global-Tech Formula Corporation in 2415. The SPS evolved it's faction and superiority over existing factions for thirty years when it earned new technology formulas. Such as Plasma and Laser Weaponry. Reacquring Sonic and Gauss Type weaponries that were not used anymore by 2332 and recommissioned for use in 2408.